Arnold Perlstein
Arnold Perlstein '''(Japanese: アナルド・パールスタイﾝ Hepburn: Anarudo Pārusutain) is a notable figure within the canons of ''The Magic School Bus ''and ''Jeff Jaf's Strange Stream ''as being one of the strongest beings in the universe, if not the strongest. Early Life Arnold Perlstein was born to Mrs. Perlstein after God had his way with that sweet redhead ass, thus making his conception not immaculate like Jesus of Nazareth's, but much cooler. Why God would have sex with a ginger defies rational thought. Furthermore, this makes Mr. Perlstein a cuckold, lmao. After he was born, Arnold quickly grew into the magnificent specimen of a man that he is, but after rejecting God's commands like a total badass, he was damned to be stuck in the body of a semi-mortal eight-year-old for eternity. This greatly angered Arnold, so he began his training so he may one day take on his father in ritual combat. Physical Attributes As previously stated, Arnold is physically an eight-year-old, but this is a facade for his unearthly and nigh limitless power and potential for destruction. Arnold most typically wears a yellow striped shirt, red-rimmed glasses, and blue jeans. When not in this outfit, he is still usually seen in the color yellow. The reason for this, beyond it being his favorite color, lies in the fact that yellow clothing is one of the only things that can bind and suppress his sheer, utter, radiating, power. If taken off, his holy wrath will be unleashed, so if he removes anything from his body, ''run. ''He also has a head of fiery hair, as most gingers are blessed with. As he is a ginger, he, by nature, has no real soul. This void in his being may be where he stores his vast reservoir of energy and godlike power. Relationships As the Son of God and a notable figurehead of both the Pillar Men and the Bus Riders, Arnold has his fair share of both sworn friends and reviled enemies. Allies * Zarstar Group From Another Universe * Wanda Enemies * Carlos Ramon * Ralphie * Ms. Frizzle * God It should be noted that after God himself, Carlos Ramon is Arnold's arch-nemesis, as he is the only known being other than God that can undermine Arnold's authority and vanquish him. He also makes shitty puns that get on everyone's nerves. This rivalry is the sole reason for Arnold's allegiance with the Zarstar Group From Another Universe, as they, too, wish to see the downfall of the Almighty Punmaster plague to their bloodline. History As Savior ''Rise of the Magic Bus arc: ''After Ms. Frizzle's students and the bus are shrunken down to the size of a Cheeto, Arnold proceeds to consume the metallic vehicle and the helpless children without succumbing to injury. He then allowed the students survive the intricacies of his digestive tract because he felt good and merciful to mankind that day. ''Lost in Space - Magical Mystery Tour arc: '''''When Ms. Frizzle's dumb ass lands the bus on Pluto during the class's tour through the Solar System, Arnold becomes enraged with his cousin, who had been a bitch the whole ride there. In a fit of rage, he takes off his helmet and exposes himself to the vacuum of space. His head is frozen solid and he becomes frozen with ice. But as he removed an article of clothing, his powers were also unleashed, and so he survived this passionate ordeal without breaking a sweat. If a demigod would break a sweat, that is. Pillar Man Status Arnold has on many times proven himself to not only be the son of God, but also a powerful Pillar Man * Extreme strength - Can withstand the onslaught of Carlos Ramon's puns * Inhuman body control - digested a bus without killing anyone * Invulnerability - Survived the vacuum of space * Mode - Has control over the moisture of the atmosphere around him, which has been dubbed "Ice Mode" by his Pillar Men brethren Category:Pillar Men